


Fireball

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Tam and Yeager have a private, hard but very needed talk after she comes back.
Relationships: Tam Ryvora & Jarek Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the finale ahead!

Tam couldn’t stop rubbing her hands on her arms.

Part of it was nerves, for sure. Her whole day had been frightening, and she’d turned her life upside down again (though for good this time, without a doubt).

The other part was for the familiarity of it. Her First Order flightsuit, gloves, armor and boots had all been dumped in a bin that she was going to run down to the incinerator as soon as everything calmed down, and she was finding a lot of comfort in feeling the softer, more worn-in material of the clothes she wore as a mechanic. Her old visor was sitting on the bed next to her.

Her room in Yeager’s Garage had been left untouched, much to her surprise. When she left, she was sure Kaz or Neeku would’ve moved into it so they didn’t have to share anymore, but everything was almost exactly where she’d left it, though nothing had really gathered dust.

Almost like one of them had kept it clean for her, hoping she’d come back.

 _Neeku, probably_.

Someone knocked on the door, and Tam jumped up, almost scrambling to stand up and at attention before stopping herself and sitting back down. It wasn’t like that here.

She waited for whoever it was to let themselves in, but they didn’t. They just knocked again.

“Tam?” Yeager asked. “Are you in there?”

Right. It wasn’t like _that_ here either.

“You can come in,” she said.

The door opened, and Yeager walked in slowly. He was giving her a warm smile, but there was some guilt in his eyes. He pressed on the panel to close the door behind him, and sat down next to her. Tam averted her eyes as he sat down, opting to look at the floor below her instead.

They were both quiet for a little while. When she spared a quick glance at Yeager, she found him staring down at the floor too. She was waiting for him to scold her again, like he did on Castilon. About how he was only trying to do everything for her own good, that he kept secrets to keep her safe, how he lied for a good reason.

But he surprised her when he did speak.

“I’m sorry, Tam.”

Tam furrowed her brows and finally looked at him, a little incredulous.

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one that joined the First Order.”

Yeager met her eyes. “You were right. I lied to you. I _was_ trying to keep you safe, but… it wasn’t right. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Tam’s lower lip betrayed her, quivering a little bit.

“I thought you were choosing Kaz over me. And… and he was new. And he couldn’t fix anything at first.”

“I know, Tam. I didn’t realize it, but I can see now why you felt that way. But it’s not true.”

That caught Tam. She swallowed hard and had to look away, staring down at the floor again.

“I was selfish,” Yeager continued. “I… I didn’t want to lose you, Tam. You’re like a daughter to me.”

His voice cracked, and tears stung Tam’s eyes.

“I was scared that you’d get hurt if you knew about what Kaz was doing. And I was worried that you’d leave. If anything had happened to you, I would have blamed myself. And I do.”

Tam couldn’t resist it anymore. She looked up at Yeager only long enough to register that there were tears in his eyes too, and she flung her arms around him, scooting close to him to hug him as tight as she could- tighter than she’d ever hugged anyone in her life. And Yeager didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, and hug her just as tight.

Tam buried her face in his shoulder, letting her tears flow, and hoping he wouldn’t mind if his jacket got a little wet.

“I’m so sorry, Yeager,” she whispered through muffled sobs. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Tam wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it wasn’t long enough. Yeager gently pulled away from her, though he kept his hands resting on her shoulders, and gave her another warm, comforting, and _fatherly_ smile.

“We didn’t jump as far as Doza wanted to,” Yeager said. “Because the hyperdrive on the _Colossus_ needed some repairs.”

“Let me guess,” Tam said, wiping her eyes and nose. “He wants us to do it.”

“Neeku, Kaz and the droids are taking care of it. It should be a few hours, though. I thought you and I could go race a little bit around the ship. Just the two of us.”

Tam’s face lit up, and she grinned. “You’re letting me fly the _Fireball_?”

“Actually,” Yeager said. “I was going to let you fly my ship.”

Tam paused, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. After having to sell her racer and joining Yeager’s team, she’d always had her eyes set on the _Fireball_. She’d admired Yeager’s ship a lot, but she always thought actually getting to fly it was too far-fetched to even dream about.

But the _Fireball_ was her ship.

“No,” she said. “I- I appreciate it, Yeager. So much. But I want to fly the _Fireball._

Yeager nodded, chuckling. “I understand. Neeku, Kaz and I just fixed her, but I’ll give you a little time for a quick once-over.”

“If Kaz worked on her, it might not be quick.”

Yeager chuckled again. “He’s gotten much better since you were last here. You’d be impressed.”

Tam stood up, and so did Yeager. He put a hand on her shoulder.

“But you’re still my best mechanic.”

Tam beamed at him, and let him pull her close so they could walk towards their ships together, with his arm around her.

Tam already knew that in this race, she cared less about winning than making Yeager proud.

But winning was still a priority, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> That finale really got to me, and I LOVED it, I just wish Yeager and Tam had gotten a bit more time to talk. So, here I am giving them some!
> 
> I need to write more Resistance fic.


End file.
